Porch Love
by loinfruit
Summary: Luke and Lorelai engage in a little lovin' on the porch on a special night.


WARNING: Highly improbable and possibly immoral.

As a reward for finishing my most daunting Uni essay and reading half of the book I m reading, I ve decided to write a little ditty. I don t write as much as I used to, mainly because my imagination is devoid of any actual ideas that I could write down and make them just as effective as they are in my head. So, with this information in your hand, I hope you enjoy.

This story is a response to the challenge issued by Sunnyland. It is of course, Lorelai and Luke. The challenge will be posted at the bottom.

It s set in Rory s birthday parties. I have had to slightly alter the script (mainly to get Sookie out of the way for some naughty time ;) ).

Enjoy.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Lorelai took a deep breath and wrapped her arm around Rory as they watched Richard and Emily walk to their car. Lorelai couldn t stop thinking about what her mother had said about Luke. He seems to like you she thought with a sneer. She let out a breath and squeezed Rory s shoulder firmly.

So, Rory said leadingly, watching Emily and Richard get in their car.

Food fight? Lorelai asked with a smile.

Absolutely. Rory said softly. They both smiled as Lorelai turned them around and they quickly ran into the house.

Once in the living room, Lorelai surveyed the mess that had been created by the over-loving townies and frowned, I think they already had the food fight,

Sure looks like it, Rory said softly. Lorelai watched as Rory walked over to the couch and began collecting discarded ribbon and wrapping paper.

Woah, woah, woah, what do you think you re doing? Lorelai asked incredulously.

Cleaning up? Rory asked innocently.

How many times do I have to tell you? You re the birthday girl, you don t have to do anything today! Lorelai said, trying to pry the rubbish from Rory s hands.

Actually, I was the birthday girl yesterday and even then I did one big load of laundry and cleaned up the living room, she said pointedly.

Lorelai frowned, Okay, but we, meaning you and me, weren t celebrating your birthday yesterday because of school and your grandmothers delightful party, she said sarcastically, But today, we are celebrating because it s a Saturday, meaning no school, and we are in the middle of throwing the best party in town.

Right, Rory said, drawing the word out as she focused on her mother.

So, because we didn t get to properly celebrate your birthday yesterday means that we can celebrate today, and it doesn t matter that it s not your actual birthday because it was yesterday and that s close enough don t you think?

I m lost, Rory said regretfully, I bet you are too.

Lorelai frowned and shook her head slightly, Just, stop with the cleaning up, she said softly.

Fine. Rory said with a laugh, dropping the rubbish back onto the couch.

Atta girl. Lorelai whispered as Rory walked past her to look for Lane.

Lorelai blew out a breath she didn t know she was holding. She surveyed the room and with a quick flick of her wrist she dismissed it and turned around. He seems to like you the words rang in her mind like a porterhouse steak. Lorelai shook her head to clear it, she had to find Luke.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Emily sat in the car looking straight ahead, unmoving until Richard placed his hand over hers. He glanced worriedly over at his wife as he tried to focus on the road at the same time.

Emily, are you alright? he asked.

Did you know that Lorelai broke her leg three years ago? she asked, finally turning her head to look at Richard.

She did? Richard asked, How?

Yoga class, Emily said softly, turning to look back out the window.

Yoga class? How on earth do you break you leg during a yoga class, that could only happen to Lorelai, Richard said, astounded.

I don t know, all I know is that a mother and father should know when their daughter breaks her leg, and we didn t, she said, on the brink of tears.

Emily, we can t change the past sixteen years, if she broke her leg now, we d know wouldn t we? We re back in her life and we re back in Rory s life. Richard told her sincerely.

I guess, she almost whispered, focusing back to the outside of the car.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Next year we are going to a McDonald s with one of those slides, and that s it. Lorelai said to Sookie as they cleaned up the kitchen after the party.

Sookie handed Lorelai a glass and said defiantly, The party was a hit,

And we ll be eating onion dip for breakfast for a week, she quipped.

You mix that dip with ground turkey and garlic, and it is really not too bad, Sookie said reflexively, walking to the bin to discard of two filled paper plates.

Hey, I m not looking for a recipe, Lorelai joked.

Sorry, reflex. Sookie said as she walked back over to the table. I m gonna go.

Okay Sook. Lorelai said, Thanks for everything, she called as Sookie wandered out of the kitchen.

As she washed the remainder of the dishes, Lorelai was distracted by a movement in the corner of her eye. She looked up to see Rory and the new bag boy from the market in the garden by their house. She was confused as she watched Rory accept the gift he gave her. She watched as Rory unfolded the wrapping paper and opened the box, and she watched as the boy that stole her daughters heart wrapped the gift around her wrist and thread his fingers through hers as they stared blissfully into each others eyes. Lorelai was confused, but she was sure that Rory would bounce into the house and tell her all about it. Or would she?

Lorelai averted her eyes and focused on finishing the dishes, waiting impatiently for Rory to come in. Ten minutes later, Rory walked in through the kitchen door.

Mom, Rory said excitedly.

Yeah babe? Lorelai asked, turning her body but keeping her hands on the last of the dishes.

Is it okay if I spend the night with Lane? Rory asked, wringing her hands together in anxiety.

Oh, Lorelai said, genuinely shocked. Yeah sure, I mean you re the birthday girl, Lorelai said, plastering a huge fake smile on her face.

Thanks Mom, Rory said happily, walking over to Lorelai to give her a hug. Lorelai quickly wiped her hands on the tea towel and wrapped her arms protectively around Rory.

I love you kid, happy birthday, she whispered.

I love you Mom,

Lorelai watched as Rory packed a night bag of clothes and toiletries and rush back out through the kitchen door. She sighed loudly, wondering to herself if she d ever have that exciting new stage of a relationship. She had Max, but it wasn t the same, they would banter and flirt but the electricity wasn t there the way it was obviously there for Rory and Dean. Her mind suddenly turned back to Luke. She hadn t been able to find him earlier, he seems to like you the words were still finding their way into her thoughts. She finished off the dishes and walked out of the kitchen.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Oh Luke, hey, Lorelai said as she saw him leaning against the porch rail on the front porch with a beer in his hand. The party had died down quite a while ago and to be honest, she wasn t sure if Luke was even still there. Everybody had gone home and Rory had run off to Lanes to discuss some super important girl stuff.

Lorelai, Luke said as she walked closer to him, Nice party,

Lorelai looked around and then settled back on his face and nodded, Yeah, did you have fun? she asked softly.

Luke nodded and took a swig of his beer. Lorelai walked closer to him. Like you were going to give him a lap dance. Her mind screamed the words at her. Luke watched on curiously as she stepped a foot closer, leaving only a small space between them. She crossed her arms defensively over her chest and clung to the sides of her body.

You okay? he asked softly. The chemistry was undeniable, even to Lorelai, the person who had been most stubborn to believe that they could be anything but friends.

Yeah, it s just, my mother said something very interesting to me tonight, she said softly, letting her defensive stance go as she gnawed on her bottom lip.

Oh yeah? Luke asked, genuinely interested.

Yeah, she thinks you look at me like a porterhouse steak, she said casually with a bitter laugh, remembering how Emily had said that to her.

A what? Luke asked, confused.

Like I was about to give you a lap dance. Lorelai corrected.

Okay, I m officially more confused than I have ever been with you, Luke said, taking a drink from his bottle.

Do you want me to give you a lap dance? Lorelai asked.

Do I Luke trailed off, unable to believe his ears.

Lorelai studied his features intently, trying to find even the slightest hint that there was any truth to what her mother had said. If he really did look at her like that, she would have noticed by now, right? Or maybe she d never noticed because he had always looked at her like that, there d never been anything different, so she didn t notice? Rory certainly noticed, even Babette, Patty and Sookie noticed. Maybe if she d just notice too, she could live up to the expectations of the town and marry backwards baseball cap wearing, confidante, diner man, best friend Luke. Have kids with him. Grow old with him.

Lorelai watched as Luke ducked his head and focused directly on the bottle of beer in his hands. He picked absentmindedly at the label with his fingernail. Lorelai s head was spinning, she didn t know what to think. Was his sudden silence the confirmation she craved?

Yes, Luke whispered in a barely audible voice.

Lorelai s eyebrows shot up. She couldn t be sure if he d actually said it, or if it was her mind playing tricks on her. She looked up at his face slowly and tried to fight the small smile playing at the edges of her lips.

Did you just say what I think you said? Lorelai asked.

If you think I said yes, then yes, Luke said.

Lorelai looked away in confusion then back at Luke, meeting his gaze for what seemed like a thousand years. She stepped closer to him, closing the space between them and resting her hand on his chest. Luke stood up straight and took a deep breath as she continued her advances.

Lorelai tentatively placed her hand against Luke s cool cheek, running her thumb cautiously over the stubble that had gathered there and smiled softly. Luke clumsily placed the beer on the porch rail behind him and began to stroke her hip gently as she explored the contours of his face with the pad of her thumb. Moving in slowly, Lorelai licked her lips in anticipation. Luke s eyes went wide when he realised what she was doing. He leaned forward slightly, looking into the blue depths of her eyes as their heads gravitated towards each other. After what seemed like an eternity, their lips met and they kissed passionately, Lorelai trailed his bottom lip with her tongue before he opened his mouth and their kiss intensified. Lorelai brought her other hand up to rest on his shoulder as Luke braced himself, holding onto her hips tightly as they stumbled backwards and into the porch rail, knocking Luke s beer to the garden below.

Lorelai reluctantly broke the kiss, pulling back to look at Luke s stunned face. She noted the small gleam of pride in his eyes and the cocky smirk that plastered across his face.

It s true, she said softly.

What s that? Luke asked in a deep sexy voice, keeping his hand rested on her hip as they both breathed heavily.

You do look at me like a porterhouse steak, she laughed.

Luke shook his head softly and pulled on her hip. Lorelai stumbled closer to him and pressed her lips softly to the underside of his chin, scraping her lips lightly over the stubble. A shiver ran up her spine as Luke s long fingers rubbed tight circles on the swatch of skin that peeked out between her shirt and jeans.

Lorelai gently moved Luke further down the porch, pushing him softly until he was seated in a chair that had been moved to the back porch during the party. Luke steadied himself by holding onto Lorelai s hips, looking up at her softly as she ran her fingers through the soft curls of his hair.

Lorelai Luke whispered.

Shhh, Lorelai said softly.

Luke leaned forward and pushed her shirt up slightly before pressing a series of sweet wet kisses to her stomach. Lorelai dropped her head back and sighed as she held onto his neck gently, running her fingers through the curls at the nape of his neck. Luke ran his hands up and down her hips as he teased her skin with his tongue and lips. He dipped his fingers into the waistband of her jeans surreptitiously, running them along the front until he reached the button.

Oh my god, Lorelai sighed. This can t be happening, is this happening?

I hope so, Luke murmured against her skin. He swiftly dipped his fingers into her jeans, and fumbled with the button. Lorelai could feel the heat emanating in between her legs as Luke slowly drew the zipper down. He pressed one final kiss to the blazing skin of her stomach before leaning back in the chair and looking up at her.

Lorelai stared boldly into his eyes, watching for any doubt as she slowly pushed her jeans down over her hips. Luke watched in a trance as she pulled the shirt over her head and stood before him in the dark of night, more than half naked. Lorelai put one hand on either side of Luke, holding onto the back of the chair as she leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. Luke gently ran his hand up the side of her body, slipping his hand under the black satin of her panties and pulling her into his lap.

Luke caught Lorelai s gasp with his mouth and broke the kiss abruptly as she circled her hips against the undeniable bulge in his jeans.

I want you so bad, Lorelai whispered against his ear.

Lorelai, you have no idea, Luke said boldly before cupping her face and assaulting her mouth with his.

Lorelai ran her fingernails down his t-shirt clad chest, resting slightly on his belt buckle. She leaned her head back and moaned as Luke kissed her neck softly, rhythmically rocking against the hard ridge in his jeans. Her fingers acted on their own, swiftly opening the belt buckle and unzipping his jeans. Luke moaned softly and ran his hands over her ribs, slowly rubbing against the sides of her breasts.

Luke, Lorelai whispered, his name getting caught in her throat.

Yeah? Luke asked, unable to tear his eyes away from her breasts as she moved above him.

Touch me.

Luke ran his hands around to the front of her body, cupping her breasts firmly in his hands. He breathed heavily as he released one from its cup and pressed tiny kisses to the soft mound. Lorelai moaned loudly, unable to hold on any longer. She plunged her hand into the opening of his jeans and ran her fingers and palm firmly over his erection. Luke felt as though he d lost all conscious feeling, freeing her breast from his hand and leaning back in the chair, his head draped over the back of it.

Oh god, he groaned as Lorelai continued her ministrations.

Luke, Lorelai coaxed.

Luke made a slow grumbling noise in the back of his throat, too close to his release to talk.

Lorelai leaned over him, kissing his neck, I want you in me, she whispered.

Luke s head immediately whipped up. He looked her in the eyes, looking for any sign of doubt or worry. When he found none he simply nodded as she stood up again. He watched intently as she drew her black satin panties down her legs before standing before him, disheveled and bare. Luke immediately welcomed her back as she took her previous position on his lap. They kissed heatedly for what could have been hours before Lorelai reached into his boxers and gently freed Luke s cock from the tight confines. Luke groaned loudly as she boldly began to stroke him. He ran his fingers down the side of her body and brushed softly over her mound before dipping his index finger into her folds, groaning as he found her hot and wet. He rubbed her clit softly with the pad of his finger before adding another finger, running them down her folds and slowly moving them inside of her. She moaned loudly as his fingers plunged easily into her, covering them in her juices.

Their tongues tangled with each other possessively in their mouths until neither one of them could take it anymore. Lorelai broke the kiss, trying desperately to fill her lungs with air. She quickly placed her feet on the ground and lifted herself up slightly, hovering over the tip of his cock as she looked him in the eyes. Luke nodded silently and swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. She rubbed the tip of his cock up and down her glistening folds and Luke jumped at the contact. Lorelai moaned loudly, dragging the tip of is cock up to her clit and rubbing in small tight circles.

Luke held onto her bare thighs as she teased his sensitized flesh into a state that he could no longer handle. He ran his fingers around to her ass and pulled her up even further, pushing his cock to her entrance, seeking for permission. Lorelai closed her eyes and nodded silently. Luke pulled her down gently, pushing through her folds and filling her perfectly. She sat silently on his lap, her head buried in his neck as she adjusted to the feel of him inside of her.

Luke ran his hand over her hair and trailed it down her back before turning his lips to her ear slightly and whispering If you stop now, I won t be able to take it,

Lorelai giggled and looked up at him, Not stopping, not stopping, she whispered as she began to move.

Luke placed his hands back on her thighs, holding her steady as she rode him hard and kissed him hungrily. Luke leant back and groaned loudly, pushing down on her hips as she impaled herself on him, seeking more friction.

Slow down, Luke whispered.

Can t slow, too much coffee, she joked.

Lorelai, I want this to last, he said softly.

It will last, we will last, she said, placing her hands on his cheeks and pulling him in for a soft kiss. This particular time, however, isn t going to last much longer, she said, ending her sentence in a moan.

This time, Luke repeated as she picked up her speed again.

Next time we ll go slow, she promised.

Next time, Luke repeated again.

I promise, Lorelai said, moaning louder against his ear as she held onto him tightly.

Luke groaned, running his hands under her thighs and lifting her up softly before pulling her down hard, rubbing against her clit firmly. He continued to do this, reveling in the harsh moans he d elicited from Lorelai by doing it.

I m gonna come, Lorelai whispered in his ears.

Fueled by her words, Luke reached between them and rolled her clit between his fingers as she writhed above him. He fought hard against his own release as she moved against him. He felt her walls clench around his hard cock as she called his name into his ear carelessly, running her fingers over the hair above his ears, scraping her fingernails along his scalp as she rode out the waves of the first of many orgasms Luke would give her.

She slowed her movements, burying her head in Luke s neck and panting loudly. Luke slowly grabbed her ass and moved her a little faster, thrusting up into her and sending her sensitized folds into another orgasm. She groaned louder than she had before, whimpering as Luke plunged into her recklessly, getting closer and closer to his own release.

He plunged up into her tight walls one more time before his orgasm overtook. He moaned loudly as Lorelai purposefully squeezed him within her walls, milking him for all he had.

Oh god, Luke panted as they both sat there completely spent.

Oh wow, Lorelai corrected with a laugh, lifting her head to look down at him. She leaned in and pressed soft kisses to his awaiting lips. She smiled brightly at him, her arms still hooked around his neck as she leaned in for another kiss.

Never thought it d be on your porch, he whispered, brushing a curl back from her face.

Lorelai looked down at their still joined bodies and smiled. She laughed at the fact that she only had a bra on and he was still dressed. Luke smiled at her cockily before running his hands down her arms, trying to warm her up.

Do you want to go inside? Luke asked.

Yeah, it s cold, she said sweetly.

Luke ran his hands up over her bra and brushed his thumbs across her nipples that we now hard peaks. I know, he whispered.

Lorelai moaned slightly at the contact and laughed at his joke.

Fripples, Lorelai whispered.

What? Luke asked.

Fripples, frozen nipples, she explained.

Luke rolled his eyes and smiled as she lifted herself off of him and began gathering her clothes.

* * * * * * * * * * *

A few weeks later, Lorelai and Luke were lounging on his sofa in the apartment, watching an old movie that Lorelai had put in. He ran his hand over her arm softly as they watched. They were interrupted by the sound of Lorelai s cell phone ringing violently from her handbag. When she made a move to get it, Luke tightened his hold on her.

The rules, Luke reminded her, pointing to the television.

The rules aren t the same when I m at someone else s house, she teased, It could be Rory,

Luke let go of her and nodded, Okay, he whispered tiredly.

Lorelai walked to the kitchen table and opened her bag. She checked the caller ID and groaned. Emily, she called.

Should ve stuck to the rules, Luke teased.

Over the past few weeks she had been talking to her mother frequently as Emily attempted to get to know her a little more, after realizing that she didn t know Lorelai had broken her leg. She would ask Lorelai about different movies, to which Lorelai would suggest better. Emily would ask Rory about things Lorelai liked and learn more about them just to be able to ask her about them at Friday Night Dinners. She was making an effort and Lorelai thought that maybe she should too. Lorelai hit talk and pulled the phone up to her ear.

Hello? she said with a sigh.

Lorelai, I just watched Casablanca, Emily said excitedly.

You did? Lorelai asked, a smile plastered to her face.

Luke watched as Lorelai became more and more engrossed in the conversation. He was happy that she and her mother seemed to be on common ground for once. He paused their own movie and moved to the kitchen, smiling as Lorelai recited a line from the Casablanca. He poured himself a drink and sipped it as Lorelai finished her conversation.

She stood up from the chair and walked over to Luke, placing her hands on his chest. Luke simply looked down at her and smiled. Lorelai s smile was at full wattage as she leaned up to place a heated kiss to his lips before retreating and moving back to the couch.

He smiled, knowing that she was happier than he had ever seen her, as the rest of her life was finally falling into place. He sighed as he watched her, knowing that if there was anyone who deserved it most, it d be her.

Luke, come on, she beckoned, waving her hand at him as she settled into position for the rest of the movie.

fin

* * * * * * * * * * * bChallenge by Sunnyland.

Summary: I just watched Rory s Birthday Party s . Two things I wanna see: 1st: The L s relationship (of course :) ) developing cause of Emily s Lap dance and Porterhouse Steak comments. 2nd: An Emily who tries (and succeeds) to get to know her daughter better. (The scene in the car after the party at the Crap Shack, where she says She s right, I don t know my daughter at all. ) So basically a nice story about Lorelai and Emily with more than a healthy dose of our favourite couple thrown in. :) /b

I know I didn t write much about Emily and Lorelai, just threw it in at the end, but I hope the story was alright anyway :) 


End file.
